Forever You
by Meko
Summary: Pairings: 121, 343Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were childhood friends but Duo has to leave for America with his parents. After ten years, Duo goes to Japan without him knowing that he once lived there.
1. forever you 0

* * *

**Title:** Forever You

**Author:** meko

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4

**Disclaimer: **I only claim the fic but the others I disclaim! I am not even earning from this stuff so don't bother sue me. You'll only end up with nothing. I own nothing! I tell you. I can't even afford to produce a nickel by my own. I only have my computer and other stuff dedicated for my obsession and I'm not giving them away even if you have already passed my dead body, my soul will continue to haunt you!

**Warning: **AU; might have some sad events on the coming chapters but I'm still not yet sure about.

**Notes: **Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were childhood friends but Duo has to leave for America with his parents. After ten years Duo goes to Japan without him knowing that he once lived in that place. Feedback: very appreciated. I had just started writing so I need feedbacks. Constructive criticisms might also help me improve. I learn from my mistakes.

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**_Where it Starts... and Good-byes_

* * *

"Waah! Heero! Waah!" Duo cried, breaking the laughter of the other children playing around the playground.

"Okay fine! Call out your friend '_HEERO!_' your _SAVIOR_ and your _HERO!_...you're such a wimp little brat!" Wufei teased gaily, bullying Duo whose crying out loud for help from his friends.

"Heero!" Duo called out, seeing Heero from afar running towards him.

"Are you alright Duo?" Heero asked considerately.

"_OH! HEERO! DUO'S_ little _SAVIOR_ came to pamper his little CRY-BABY, TEAR-JERKER friend." Wufei interrupted, making Heero angry and Duo cry out louder.

"What have you done to Duo? Why is he crying like this? And what had you just said to me? I won't forgive you for this Wufei! YURUSANAI!"

Heero stood up and ran down, throwing a fist over Wufei straight on his face. Wufei fought back. Duo didn't know what to do, but cry. Trowa and Quatre came running together. Trowa went between Heero and Wufei to stop their fight and Quatre went to Duo for comfort and for him to stop crying.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop it! Both of you." Trowa said, pushing Heero and Wufei to opposite sides.

"Stop crying Duo. Daijobu" Quatre calmed Duo down.

"Fine! All four of you are all against me." Wufei rubbed his cheek and run away. "I'm gonna call my mommy! You'll pay for this."

Heero kneeled down next to Duo "stop crying Duo. Wufei had just left and run to his mother."

"Here." Trowa extended his arm and gave the handkerchief to Heero. Heero reached for the handkerchief and cleaned up Duo's face, wiping off his tears.

"Thank you, Trowa" giving back the handkerchief and slipping it inside his pocket.

"Don't mind Wufei if he bullies you again. We are here to help you." Trowa said.

"Yeah! So don't cry again the next time he does that to you. For the meanwhile, why don't we just play? After all we are here at the playground." Quatre suggested.

"UN!" Duo agreed.

The four of them played happily without even thinking of Wufei to come back, bringing his mother with him.

The sun is already setting. The four are on the swing. Duo and Quatre are seated on the swing; Heero at Duo's back pushing him lightly. Quatre don't want to be pushed so Trowa is just leaning on the post of the swing next to Quatre.

"Guys, I won't be around here to play with you any longer." Duo said sadly.

The three reacted "WHY?"

"Are you mad at us?" Quatre asked.

"...or is it Wufei again?" Heero followed.

"...we told you that we are going to take care of him" Trowa concluded.

"After all, even if he is like that, Wufei is still our friend. He just likes bullying. maybe because of his own family problem but he is still a good friend of ours." Quatre explained.

"No, it's not because of that." Duo cleared.

"Then why?" Heero stopped pushing Duo, he leaned forward then asked.

"We are going to leave, we are moving to another place... to America. That's what my parents told me." Duo explained looking down on the ground.

"When?" The three asked consecutively looking at Duo.

"They said by next week. We are already packing our things up and we already had a buyer for our house."

"We're all gonna miss you, Duo" Heero embraced Duo from the back.

Quatre stood up and also embraced Duo and Trowa followed. They didn't notice Wufei, who was just behind the bushes, eavesdropping at them. Wufei stepped out from the bushes and looked down.

"I'm sorry Duo, gomen minna." Wufei apologized.

Everyone looked at him. "Wufei?"

"Duo.? Duo.? Where are you little boy?" a voice called out. Then a lady appeared bringing with her a camera.

"Oh, Duo my son, there you are...and you're also with your friends,perfect timing. Why don't we take a picture of the four of you as a remembrance, ne?" Duo's mother suggested.

She positioned herself in front of the kids. "Smile!" .

'click'.She clicked the camera; a flash came out of the camera. Taking the picture of Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. All together at the swing, at the playground.

"There! Let's go home now, Duo. That also goes for the four of you. Maybe your parents are also looking for you." Reaching a hand to Duo.

"Bye.bye everyone." Duo waved a hand and run to his mother's arms. All of them also left the playground and went home.

The night before the family of Duo left. Their neighbors gave their family a farewell party. The adults were at the center, chit-chatting, talking and sharing ideas, stories, and experiences knowing that it is the last time they'll talk and see each other personally.

Duo was presently tiptoeing beside the buffet table, looking for something to eat. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach the table. Drooling over the foods and trying to reach it. While he was busy doing so, Duo didn't even notice Heero coming.

"Duo, I would want to tell you something." Heero called out for Duo. He was hiding something at his back.

"What is it Heero?" Duo questioned.

"Come with me, I know a place where there is only the two of us. I don't want to tell it to you in a crowded place like this." Heero said, reaching to grab Duo's little hand and pulled him to the place that Heero said.

Duo had no idea where Heero wanted to take him, but he trusts Heero so much.

They arrived at the park. Heero's right. There is no one besides the two of them. Heero dragged him even more to the place where the flowers are blooming, the fireflies are dancing and a lot of stars, twinkling.

"WOW! Heero! Look at all the fireflies. They are so many. When I come back here, this is the first place I will go to and always remember." Duo exclaimed, while playing with the fireflies, trying to catch them barely between his two tiny palms.

"Here. I picked them from our garden." Heero extended his arm holding three-five petaled-flowers that he was hiding at his back. He looked at the ground at his left. Heero's face was beginning to have blush lines.

Duo stopped from jumping and looked at Heero's face then the flowers that Heero was holding. Duo reached for the flowers and also Heero's hand. Heero looked at their hands, holding each other with the flowers. Heero suddenly let go, leaving the flowers in Duo's hand.

"I'm glad that you liked the place and I hope that you would also like my farewell gift. You said that this is the first place that you would be coming back. I'll be waiting for you.here. Because...because I would want to be the first person that you would see. I would be counting on that." Heero said hopingly.

"Are you crying.Heero?" Duo asked.

"NO. I'm not." Heero turned to his back and run away.

"Heero wait!..." Duo extended his arm to reach Heero but Heero just runs so fast. Duo wasn't able to catch up.

"It' is just because I am going to miss you." Heero whispered while running as far away from Duo.

"...I would also want to tell you something." Duo looked at Heero's back, running away and away from him.

Duo felt tears trying to flow from his eyes but he doesn't want to cry. Duo walked back alone to the party, looking around hoping to see Heero by any chance. But except for seeing Heero, he saw Wufei under a post- light, holding something within his grip.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Duo. Where have you been?" Wufei greeted. "H...here's a little p...present... f...for you." Wufei reached out a box of chocolates.

Duo accepted it, while Wufei saw the flowers Duo was holding.

"What's that you're holding?" Wufei questioned.

Duo looked at the flowers. He remembered Heero giving it to him a while ago.

"It's..." Duo just whispered, so soft that even Wufei didn't notice.

"Ahhhh...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I hope that you would like the chocolates, their delicious you know." Wufei cut Duo's answer.

"I'm sorry if I have been such a bully to you. I was just bothering you because I want you to notice me... but all you want is Heero, Heero, and Heero. Why don't you want me? I...I like you Duo, I always had." Wufei confessed to Duo.

Duo has remained silent, speechless of the matter. He had never encountered anything like this before. He's only a five-year-old kid who is still innocent in confronting confessions like this. He's all confused, after Heero who suddenly left him alone without even saying good-bye and this!

"Wufei? Time to go home. It's already late." A lady's voice interrupted.

"Hai! Coming." Wufei answered back. "Well, I wish that you would be happy to the place that you are going and I hope you won't forget about me. Please come back. I'll be waiting. good bye." Wufei left, wishing Duo a happy trip.

Duo remained at his position. Holding the gifts that Heero and Wufei just gave him. "Duo, where are you? We will be leaving tomorrow so don't stay up late, ok." Duo's mother called. That is just when he moved and went back home.

The next day. ...

"Duo are you done packing?"

"Yes mom. I'll be going downstairs." Duo fixing his things, placing the flowers that Heero had given him in a jar.

"Duo, what are you still doing up there? We are in a hurry." Duo's mother acclaimed.

"Coming!" Duo ran downstairs bringing with him his stuff and the jar.

"Its time for you to go down and bring your stuff in the car! Oh and your friends are waiting for you outside together with their parents." His mother shouted from downstairs.

Duo walked and opened the front door. When the door was opened, Wufei was the first one to meet him, at his back is Trowa and Quatre. He started to walk towards the car, looking around still hoping to find Heero but unfortunately he's not around. Wufei helped him bring his stuff, Trowa and Quatre also did the same thing. They arranged it inside the car and had a little more farewell chat. Duo's parents came out. The parents of Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and also Heero's came to Duo's parents to help them with the stuff their bringing. They also had a little chat like the kids did.

"I see that my son, Duo would really miss your sons." Duo's mother said worriedly. The other parents agreed.

Duo's mother grabed something in her bag. It's an envelope with pictures of the five of them; taken at the playground. Duo saw his mother gave a copy to each of his friends' parents.

"I don't see your son, Heero anywhere. Where is he?"

Duo heard the name. Something rang deep inside of him.

"What's the matter Duo?" Wufei asked considerately, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmmm...it's nothing. I just remembered something." Duo shook his head.

"I don't know. He said he'll be doing something."

sigh "Is that so." Duo's mother looked at her son with thoughtful eyes.

"Duo, we're leaving, get in the car now." His father announced.

"Yes." Duo replied with sadness.

He didn't even saw Heero that day. He didn't even have the time to tell Heero how he feels. When Duo is about to open the door of the car, Wufei held his hand and said: "Duo, do you remember what I told you last night? It's true. I'm serious." Wufei opened the cars door widely. "I'll be waiting for you. Take good care of yourself. Have a nice trip."

Duo only nodded with Wufei's words and stepped inside the car. Wufei closed it. Duo's father started the engine and they started to move. All of their neighbors are waving their hands saying goodbye. Duo looks out at the window looking at them and still hoping that Heero would show up, even for the last time.. but unfortunately, he did not. Duo left the place with sadness and felt that he had left something which is part of him there.

* * *

_Author's notes__ I'm sorry if the story isn't good because I had just started writing fics. This is my first. I am not trying to pair Wufei and Duo here_


	2. forever you 1

**Title:** Forever You - Chapter 1

**Author:** meko

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4

**Disclaimer:** I only claim the fic but the others I disclaim! I am not even earning from this stuff so don't bother sue me. You'll only end up with nothing. I own nothing! I tell you. I can't even afford to produce a nickel by my own. I only have my computer and other stuff dedicated for my obsession and I'm not giving them away even if you have already passed my dead body, my soul will continue to haunt you!

**Warning:** AU; might have some sad events on the coming chapters but I'm still not yet sure about.

**Notes:** Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were childhood friends but Duo has to leave for America with his parents. After ten years Duo goes to Japan without him knowing that he once lived in that place.

**Feedback:** very appreciated. I had just started writing so I need feedbacks. Constructive criticisms might also help me improve. I learn from my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** _Seeing each other again..._

* * *

_'RRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG'_

_'BOG!'_

"Iteee." Duo woke up with the noise of the alarm. "I'm still not getting used to this kind of life."

He grabbed his alarm clock on top of his bed and stared at it. "What do I need you for? Its already vacation so there's no need in waking me up this early and giving me a bump on the head for three consecutive days!" he suppressed the urge to throw his clock as he grunted.

It has been three days after Duo left America and decided to live in Japan.

He went downstairs. He seems to be uncomfortable in the silence of the room, without seeing his mother cooking breakfast and his father reading the newspaper on the breakfast table. He walked to the kitchen, hoping to see some more food, but unfortunately, there's none.

"It looks like that my stored food lasted only for a few days. Now I have to buy outside." Duo said frustratedly not even seeing some food, only trash scattered around his room.

"_SIGH!_" He stepped outside and took a little walk; he still isn't familiar with the place because he hasn't left his room ever since he arrived from America.

He arrived at the park. There were lovers, families and children spending their time to relax. _But.._ he stopped at a place that caught his attention. A scene where flowers bloom, he doesn't know why. It seems that he somewhat recognize the place. He recalled to himself why that place looks familiar. He remembered something but it's not clear to him: _a vision of /fireflies lighting the night./_

"Heero! Sorry I'm late. Hmm?... What are you looking at that side?" a woman's calling voice cut the thoughts that was roaming inside Duo's mind. "Aa, Relena. It's nothing. I just thought I've seen someone whom I know." Heero shook his head.

Just as Duo is about to look at the 'lovers' _1_ talking at his back,

Relena grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him. "Come on, we are going to be late on our appointment. We better hurry up!"

"But you're the one who's late."

And when Duo had already turned at his back, he saw no one. He even searched at his left and right but he didn't saw anyone. His stomach grumbles in complain. "Maybe I was just hungry that's why I'm hearing things." Holding his stomach, he walked out of the park to find some place to EAT and satisfy his empty growling, complaining stomach.

He stopped and entered a restaurant. He took the seat near the window. He couldn't stop thinking of the name Heero; he just couldn't take it of his mind. Looking outside while tapping the table: "Heero? Who's he? Why does his name ring something in me?"

"...so that's your plan for your coming wedding?"

"Yes. We trust in you so I'm looking forward for a grand, perfect and beautiful wedding." A woman's voice that's a little familiar to Duo does all the talking behind him.

Duo looked back again, he know that listening and disturbing other peoples business is not a good idea and not a good attitude, but he' s just curious about the voice, the voice that he had just heard. He just turned slightly to peek whose voice was that.

"May I ask your order, sir?" The voice of the waitress, standing beside him, interrupted when Duo is about to see who is at his back.

"Yeah. I'll have one order of this and also this one over here. That's all. I think." Duo ordered pointing at the menu.

"Thank you, sir. Please wait for your order to be served in a minute." The waitress took the menu and walked back to register Duo's order.

"A...anou.Where's the washroom?" Duo asked regarding to the waitress.

"It's that way, sir." Pointing to where the washroom is.

Duo stood up and went to the washroom. Just as Duo had left, the people who were speaking at his back stood up and closed the agreement. It was Heero, Relena and a woman who is well-dressed.

"...I'm looking forward on the wedding day." Relena said happily, shaking hands with the wedding planner.

"I'm sure you'll love the arrangement." The woman assured.

The arrangements are now arranged. They picked-up their things and went out of the restaurant. Relena and the planner walked first then Heero followed. Before Heero started walking, he first glanced at the direction of the washroom and planned to walk in that direction but he didn't continue thus, he followed Relena who's now waiting for him, next to the door. The doors of the restaurant opened and the small wind-bell made a little chime sound.

Duo came back from the washroom and sat back at his place. Duo was looking outside the window.

"Excuse me, sir. Here is your order." The waitress said bringing with her the food that Duo ordered.

Duo looked back at he waitress; Relena and Heero passed by the window where Duo is.

"Ah. Thank you." Duo said, looking at the food hungrily.

The waitress laid down Duo's order "Enjoy your meal, sir." The waitress then walked away, leaving Duo with the food.

Duo ate as fast as he could but.he looks like he has no manners. But what could he do? He is too hungry to think of his table manners.

"Phew! I'm stuffed! The food here is good. I think being independent isn't that hard after all." Duo said with contentment. His stomach's already full, holding his stomach while walking towards the door of the restaurant.

When he's already outside, he looked left and right. "Now, where do I start?" He faced right. "Maybe, this direction would be a good start." Duo walked right; opposite the direction Heero and Relena took.

Duo walked around the city to know the place more and to be more familiar with it. There were also instances that the place where Duo is... coincidentally, Relena is also there, tightly wrapped around Heero's arm.

Time really moves fast. He has been roaming around the city, having a great time. With so much fun, he didn't even notice the clear blue sky is now slowly changing into a bit orange. It was because; the golden, bright sun is now at its setting point. Duo is still wandering around but...

"I think I'm lost." His eyes are now turning in circles. "I had so much fun knowing this city and I don't know where I came from and where to go. ARRGGHH! What do I do now?" looking left to right, left to right and still walking forward. He passes by the playground without even noticing that he was really in the middle of the children's playground.

He stopped.

Near him was a swing, with two seats, hanging on the bar with the use of chains, at the back, scenery of arrayed bushes. He stared at the spot for long. "Why does this spot look familiar?" curious, wondering if he really knows the place.

Then suddenly, something flashed back at his mind, he searched for his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He opened it and searched for something. He pulled out a picture and looked at it. He was shocked of what he had just saw, looking at the picture and the scenery; he was amazed and at the same time confused.

_/"...I'll be waiting..."/_ A voice whispered in his mind.

"This is the first place I would come back." He whispered, remembering saying those words.

The sun have already hidden itself behind the landscape, the stars are starting to show up one-by-one, twinkling like diamonds on a black soft cloth playing and talking. Duo run away from the playground, he ran through the city, as fast as he could. He looked like he knows the place thoroughly and like he wasn't even lost earlier. He ran and ran until he arrived at the park. He ran passed it until he saw an array of 'bushed-plants' blooming with flowers. He still ran further until he saw a small twinkling light at one of the flower's petal, then he looked to another and another until he looked at the whole place, looking for those small twinkling insects.

"I'm already near." He said as he continued to run, holding the picture with both hands and close to his chest; but while running, he's not looking where he was going. As he went further, the fireflies were increasing in number; they're increasing more and more in number. Duo bumped himself onto something. He fellback and didn't even noticed that the photograph slipped from his hands.

"Itai, Itai, Ite.Ite.Ite." Duo complained. Holding his back and trying to sit straight up.

"Daijobu ka?" a voice came out right from the darkness.

Duo thinks back knowing that the voice sounds familiar.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked again.

Duo had snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Un." He looked at his hands and also, he searched at his whole body but the picture was gone.

"OH! NO!" Duo said nervously. He searched at the ground, waving through the bushes.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked.

"It's gone! It can't be gone!"

"Is this what you are looking for?"

Duo looked up and stood. He saw the man's face, the one who's speaking to him. One thing that makes Duo curious is that he looks familiar.

"I know this... but... How?...Why do you have this?" The man questioned.

Instead of answering, Duo only stared at the man's face.

The man reached for his pocket, slipped out his wallet and opened it. "It's the same one that I have."

Duo's eyes widened.

"...there were five of us here. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, me and..."

"Heero! Is that really you, Heero?" Duo shouted, looking at the man holding the photograph in front of him.

Heero looked at the one who stated his name. His eyes remind him of something. His eyes are full of hope. Hope that says that what he believes is true.

"Duo?" Heero spoke, couldn't believe that he is seeing Duo right in front of him.

"Heero! I know it was you." Duo jumped forward. Opening his arms and hugged Heero. "I knew it. The name Heero really sounds familiar." Duo said with joy.

"Duo, I couldn't believe you're here." Heero still can't believe what he's seeing.

Duo opened his arms and let go of Heero. "I'm sorry. I was just happy that I saw you."

"It's fine. You did keep your promise."

"What promise?" Duo asked with a questioned face. "Do you mean the thing that this would be my first place I'm gong back? Actually, I haven't fulfilled that thing. I have moved here three days ago... but come to think of it, this morning is the first time I roamed around the city. And this was the first place my feet had brought me this morning."

"So you remembered that night?" Heero couldn't take his eyes off Duo's face.

"Yes. I remember. It was a romantic night such as this.and it was the last time that I saw you." Duo looked at Heero. Duo seems like he's thinking of an unexplainable sadness. "I'm sorry. Maybe you don't want to talk about it right now."

"It's alright. Do you want to have a little talk while walking?" Heero suggested.

"It sounds like a good idea." Duo agreed.

The two were walking down the city. They were talking about the changes for the past ten-years they were separated with no means of communication, until they arrived at the playground. The swing got the attention of Duo's eyes.

"I remember this place." Duo said happily, running to sit on the swing. "This place was our favorite spot." Duo looked around, moving his feet, trying to swing himself.

"You're still the same. You still act like a kid." Heero commented walking towards the back of Duo.

"Hey, I already grew-up!" Duo reacted defensively looking at Heero walk towards his back.

"Do you want me to push you like before?" Heero asked Duo, crouching down, with his lips close to Duo's ear.

Duo looked at the direction where Heero's head is. Their heads were almost going to bump each other and their lips were a hair-strand away to kiss. Both of their faces begin to blush and they both moved away, looking at the opposite direction, in a synchronized manner.

"I'm going to push." Heero said voluntarily.

It was too quiet, only the buzzing sounds of the insects and the creaking sound of the chains as they move could be heard.

"Heero..." Duo breaks the silence.

"What is it?" Heero asked back.

"How are you?" Duo threw back a question.

"I'm fine." Heero answered shortly.

"Are you married?" Duo asked; fingers crossed.

"No."

Duo's mind lightened up with hope.

"...but I will be fifteen days from now." Heero said uncomfortably.

Duo's hope begins to shatter, like he's been pulled down under a big black pit. "Is that so."

"It's already past midnight. I think we should go home." Heero seems like hiding the story about his coming wedding. Heero stopped pushing the swing for Duo and walked away.

"Heero!" Duo called out when Heero is five steps away.

Heero looked back.

Duo stood up, head down. "Could I ask you a little favor?"

"What is it?" Heero looked curious with his hands tucked inside his jacket's pocket.

Duo looked up. "I don't know which way leads me to my apartment." Duo spouted, crying like a kid, shrinking himself with his fists closed, clutched under his chin and head looking vigorously from left to right.

"I guess I have no choice." Heero sighed, head down and sweatdropped.

"So, you're helping me find my way back?" Duo sniffed, relieved that he could find his way back home.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am going to do. By the way, what's the address? You sure must know that atleast." Heero questioned, hoping that Duo knows what his own address is.

"I think so." Duo searched for his pocket. "I hope that the address is in here." pulling out his wallet. "Yokatta! It's still here." Duo jumped cheerfully, pulling out a small sheet of paper and waving it joyfully.

"Yoku dekimashita. Doko desu ka?" Heero stretched his hand grabbing the small paper. "Ahhh.I know this place, this is just near my place. I'll take you there.Ikimasho." Heero said gladly.

"Arigato!" Both of them still haven't been separated. They were still together, walking home. Duo opened a new topic, and he doesn't want to hear about the marriage thing anymore. "You have mentioned earlier about Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, we see each other any day we want to." Heero answered with the feeling like those faces were the only ones he always see. Heero stopped, looking up to his right. "Here we are."

Duo followed his gaze "Yes this is it. Arigatto mo ikkai." Duo bowed slightly in front of Heero.

"I'll walk you up to your room, to make sure you made it safe inside. Who knows? Maybe you don't even know where your own room is." Heero walked towards the building, leading Duo.

"Oh you're so mean." Duo made an angry impression, running in front of Heero proving that he knows where his room is. He pulled out his key and opened the door. "See! I know where my room is." Duo said proudly, chin-up and eyes closed.

Heero only looked at him. "That's good. How about the others? Do you want to meet them? I'll take you there. That is, if you want to?"

"Haah! Honto? UN! I miss them!" Duo looked at Heero with happiness. Bending his body with his arms at his back and swayed it to the front showing how happy and excited he is.

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. I could already imagine the looks on their faces. I can't wait to see."

"You really think so?" Duo assumed.

"Yes."

"Ah! I'm now going to see my childhood friends again." Duo smiled, looking up to the stars with his hands closed together.

"Let's make it this way. Since this place is near my place, I'm going to come pick you up by...let's say, 9:30 in the morning. Is it fine with you?" Heero stated making a deal.

"Umm, fine by me."

"It's set. I must be going now. I will be coming here by 9:30 a.m." Heero turned around.

"Heero." Duo's voice reached out.

Heero looked back twisting his body a little.

"Thank you very much for your help and. Good night. Have a nice sleep. Koi. A. good night!" Duo said continuously. His tongue almost slips to a word, A. and koi.

"What do you mean.koi?" Heero caught Duo mumble something under his breath.

"Aaa.don't get me wrong Hee-chan, what I mean by that is...koi...koi...koirful! You know!" Duo stumbles for words as he started to make his every brain cell work.

"I think what you mean is CAREFUL."

"Yeah! That's right CAREFUL. I just accidentally got my tongue twisted back there." Duo sighed as relief overwhelmed him. Just as Heero left, Duo entered his room. /'Good thing Hee-chan didn't ask for the 'A' thing! That actually was close! Whew. I could already melt back there.'/ Then Duo recklessly threw his body on the bed.

Heero had just arrived at his house. He went straight to his closet, inside his bathroom and lay down to bed. After turning and turning, changing his position from one place to another, side to side, Heero couldn't sleep. "ARRGH, DAMN IT! I couldn't sleep." Heero crumpled his blanket and turned his pillow upside-down.

Back at Duo's place. Duo is in the same situation, he too couldn't sleep. "Why couldn't I sleep? Is it because of the excitement to see everyone tomorrow or is it something else?"

"I still have to fetch Duo tomorrow to meet everyone. I hope that Wufei's not going to be around."

"Heero must have been lying in his bed by now and already dreaming. I hope he's not in the same situation that I am in right now."

"ARRGH! Why couldn't I sleep!"

"ARRGH! Why couldn't I sleep!"

* * *

1 - Believe me! I HATE to USE THAT term!

_Author's notes:_ I'm an anti-Relena! This fic isn't for Relena! It's for Heero and Duo. GET IT!


	3. forever you 2

Title: Forever You ~chapter_2~ Author: me_ko (meko_to@yahoo.com) Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 Disclaimer: I only claim the fic but the others I disclaim! I am not even earning from this stuff so don't bother sue me. You'll only end up with nothing. I own nothing! I tell you. I can't even afford to produce a nickel by my own. I only have my computer and other stuff dedicated for my obsession and I'm not giving them away even if you have already passed my dead body, my soul will continue to haunt you! Warning: AU; might have some sad events on the coming chapters but I'm still not yet sure about. Notes: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were childhood friends but Duo has to leave for America with his parents. After ten years Duo goes to Japan without him knowing that he once lived in that place. Feedback: very appreciated. I had just started writing so I need feedbacks. Constructive criticisms might also help me improve. I learn from my mistakes.  
  
CHAPTER 2 Meeting everyone.  
  
  
  
"KKKRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!" the clock alarmed annoyingly. "Itai.my head hurts." Duo reached for the clock, the one responsible for waking him up from his slumber. "Oh. It's still 9:20, it's still early." Yawning his head down on his pillow. "Yikes! 9:20! Heero's coming by 9:30. I only got 10 minutes left." Jumping out of the bed, throwing his blanket on the floor and hurdled to the bathroom. "DING-DONG." "UhOh. Make that a minute to prepare." He hurriedly open his closet and yanked out any outfit he caught. "DING-DONG." the doorbell rang again. "Chotto matte, kudasai." Duo shouted trying to zip his pants up. He looks at the mirror "This thing would do." Seeing at his reflection on his usual get-up. But he didn't notice the looks of his chestnut hair. He run to the door and opened it seeing Heero standing. "Ohayou, Du.o.-san" Heero grunted surprisingly. "What happened to you?" Heero gaped once again, looking at Duo from head to toe. "A.Anou, I just woke up." Duo shrunked. "Gomen. I came early than scheduled." Apologizing to Duo for arriving early and seeing the present state of Duo today. "No. It's just fine. I should be the one apologizing to you." Opening the door wider and stretching out an arm pointing to the living room "Please come in. I'll be finished in a minute. Could you please wait here?" "Okay." Heero stepped in, his eyes were wandering around the room. "I'll be back." Duo left Heero in the living room, roaming and examining the place. Duo ran back up again to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and braided his long hair. Heero was looking around, looking at the furnace. But among the furniture that he had saw, something caught up his attention. It was a frame, a frame standing on top of the desk, together with the other pictures. Heero had chosen to pick it up and look closely. The frame was made of varnished wood, beautiful and delicately crafted and the thing that was framed was not a picture or any painting, but it was a five-petal flower and they were three of them, beautifully arranged on a dark red soft silk, with a perfect look. "Am I too long?" Duo interrupted while walking towards Heero. He is now fixed compared to what he looked like earlier a minute ago. Heero looked to where the direction of the voice came from. Heero sees Duo as if he's shinning with sparkle of the midnight stars and glisters were following him. Heero's mouth hung wide open, looking at Duo incredulously. "Am I seeing stars?" Heero whispered. "What did you say?" Duo asks as he keeps on walking towards Heero. "What are you looking at?" Duo leaned forward with a frowned curious face and placing his hands on his waist. Heero stepped a little backwards wearing a funny mysterious face for Duo's face is already an inch close. "Hmm? Why are you wearing that kind of grin on your face?" Duo leaned further and saw Heero's hand, holding something. Duo snatched it. "What's this?" straightening his body up. Heero sighed in relief. "That was close." kneeling halfway and placing a hand on his chest. "Oh Heero, where did you find this thing? I've been looking for it everywhere." Duo said rubbing his cheek against the framed flowers. "OHHH. I thought I would never see this again. I thought I left it back in America. Arigato, Heero- san." Heero stood straight wearing a questioned face with matching floating question marks flying around Heero's head adding a big sweatdropped. "I'm just going to put this inside my room. Don't worry it won't take a minute. I'll be back in a flash." Duo turned around happily and run to his bedroom while Heero still has that big question mark on top of his face. "Ikimasho." Duo came out of the room and Heero snapped himself to awareness. Both of them of them walked out of the place and Duo locked the door. While walking on the street, Heero started. "That frame really is important to you, isn't it?" He walks the way he used to be, with his hands tucked inside his pocket. "Hah? Actually the three flowers inside is my real treasure." Duo replied with his arms at the back of his head, leaning and looking up. "I framed it myself." "It was framed delicately. The frame's also beautiful. Did you buy it? Where?" Heero asked again. "Thanks for praising it but, I didn't buy the frame. I made it myself." Duo answered proudly. "You mean, those three flowers really are that important to you." "Yup!" "How come?" Heero doesn't want to stop opening another question from the other. He's really too curious about the flowers. "My someone gave it to me." Duo replied bragly. "Who?" Heero stopped walking and faced Duo. Duo also stopped and put his hands down synchronizing his head to it. Heero asked again. "Who's that special person?" Duo placed his left hand on his waist and his right pointing, wiggling from left to right. Duo looked up and grinned. "Himitsu!" Heero sighed with his head and body bended down. Duo only laughed at Heero's reaction. "Don't worry, you'll know. If you're sensitive enough." Duo assured Heero. ".and what do you mean by that?" Heero asked, sensing something unusual about Duo. "Eh? It's nothing. We must hurry up." Duo runs away from Heero. "Hayaku!" Duo shouted, waving to Heero. "Hai! Hai! Hmmp! What's so special about those plants?" Heero doesn't want to stop about the flower intrigue. Duo doesn't want Heero to ask him about the flowers again so he keeps asking Heero about the others. "Uh. Hee-chan, why are we stopping here for?" Duo asked pulling Heero's jacket. "We're going to take a taxi in going to Trowa's place." Heero replied looking from left to right. There's one. Good thing we didn't wait for too long. Hop in." Heero insisted Duo to get in first then he followed. "This city really is busy, ne? Heero?" Duo asked, peering out of the window. "Yes it is." Heero replied, staring at Duo who is enjoying the view outside.  
  
They turned into a village with huge houses. "Sugoi! Is this where Trowa leaves?" Duo was amazed at the structures he is now seeing. The car stopped in front of a green gated house that you will call BIG! "You may go down now. I'm going to follow." Duo stepped down off the car and stared at the house with the green painted gate, while Heero is paying the bill for the ride. "Ne, Heero is this where Trowa lives? It's beautiful." Duo asked in so much amusement. The taxi left leaving Heero and Duo on the street. "Oi. Duo. What are you looking at that house?" Heero called Duo, still amused at the house he's looking at. "Why, isn't this Trowa's house?" Duo wondered, pointing at the house. "Machigai! Trowa's house is at the other side of the road that you're looking at. THERE!" Heero corrected Duo. Pointing at the house at his back which is on the other side of the road. "WHAAAT?! How did the Whitehouse come here? Is America only a few minutes away from where I am living now?" Duo was surprised when he looked at the house Heero was pointing at. It was a white house with linings that reflects like gold and if you describe it, it really is beautiful and HUGE! "Are you sure that, that castle is where Trowa lives and not the president of the United States is in there." Duo screamed. He couldn't believe that Trowa lives in such a place. "I think I'm going to faint." "Stop bragging and let us get inside." Heero opened his mouth wide and shouted at Duo. Heero walks towards Trowa's house. He didn't even care about Duo, frozen at the middle of the road. When Heero press the doorbell, Duo crashed out of the ice and run beside Heero. "Barton's Residence." Duo read the sign. ".you really are not joking. Now I'm sure that U.S.'s president isn't inside." A man wearing a semi-Arab outfit opened the gate. "Mr. Heero Yuy, please come in." lowering his head slightly and stretching an arm towards the door. Heero walked towards it and Duo suddenly followed, sticking to Heero's back. The door opened and the maid welcomed them. "Ah, good to see you Mr. Yuy, my masters have been waiting for you at the living room together with Mr. Wufei. Please come in." stepping aside, giving room for Heero and Duo to enter. "I will accompany you. Please follow me." They walked down the hallway. A hallway that's designed with beautifully crafted arabesque. Duo's head cannot stop from wandering and be amused to the appearance of Trowa's house. They stopped in front of a two door room. The maid pushed the door slowly. She lowered her head and said. "Master, Mr. Yuy, together with his companion is here." The room was wide and a bright room with a little Arabian touch furnished to it. There, inside was Trowa and Wufei sited and chatting was only stopped by the distraction of the maid. "Heero!" Wufei looked to their direction. "You may go." Trowa addressed to the maid and walked back. Heero first entered, but Duo, due to being unfamiliar to the place, entered shyly, hiding like a kid at the back of Heero. "I have something for all of you." Heero announced while walking towards the upholstered couch together with Duo, still at his back, and sited. "Who's with you?" Trowa asked curiously. Wufei stared at Duo, feeling he recognize the person beside Heero. "Hmmm, he's the one I'm referring to. He's." "Duo! You're Duo, right?" Wufei cut Heero's introduction. Wufei stood up and sat beside Duo. "Do you remember me?" "Uhhh.Gomen, sadly no." Duo drawl, avoiding to hurt the man's feelings. "It's okay. My name's Wufei, now do you remember? It's only natural that you would forget me but, never will I forget you." Wufei introduced himself, holding Duo's hand. "AHEM!" Heero coughed intentionally, feeling uneasy, annoyed with Wufei making his own world together with Duo. Duo slipped back his hand and moved away from Wufei. "Is he really Duo, Heero?" Trowa couldn't really believe that Duo is now in front of him. Trowa stood in front of Duo."It's been nice to have you back with us, Duo. Welcome to my humble home." "You're house really is beautiful Trowa. I love it." Duo praised, standing up and looking around the room. "Why do you have to be so mean? Why is it that you recognize Trowa while you don't even recognize me?" Wufei spouted at Duo. "It's because you're less important." Heero gushed to the wind, addressing to nobody in particular. "YUY! You're really looking forward to a fight!" Wufei attacked Heero for a match. "The two of them are still fighting up to now." Duo remembered at the back of his mind, Heero and Wufei fighting during their childhood days. "Yes, and also with the same reason." Trowa whispered and looked at Duo slyly. "Is there something you said?" Duo didn't see it coming. "Ahhh.Yes. I said they cannot be stopped. Let us just leave them like that and we may have a little talk." Trowa returned to his seat and Duo sat on the couch in front of Trowa. Heero and Wufei stopped wrestling after seeing Duo and Trowa having a good conversation. Heero and Wufei sat separately, at each side of Duo. While walking to get a seat, their eyes are still blazing and sparks appear between their eyes, looking at each other furiously. The door opened, a finely dressed boy entered, walking straight to Trowa. The four of them didn't notice him entered; he wrapped his slender arms above Trowa's shoulders, resting his head on chin and whispered: "Did you miss me?" before planting a kiss on Trowa's lips. The kiss took about almost ten seconds together with sweet moans, which seems to be the only thing that can be heard over the ten seconds of silence.[2] Duo's eyes only blinked like a shutter. Heero and Wufei are already used to this kind of scene so they only relaxed at their place. But for Duo. "Oh, I see that we have a visitor. Who is.Duo?" the person who kissed Trowa stared at Duo and asked, but later recognized him. "Quatre?" Duo smiled at the boy entwined around Trowa's neck. "Duo!" "Quatre!" The two ran towards each other, Duo stood up and Quatre untwined his arms around Trowa and embraced each other, jumping up and down happily at the center. "How are you?" Quatre asked, looking at Duo from head to toe. "You look gorgeous." "And so are you. You've changed. I could hardly recognize you. Ohhhhh.I miss you so much!" "Me too. I couldn't believe that you're here." While Duo and Quatre are busy with each other, Wufei scowls at his place. "Argh! It's not fair. Why did Duo remembered everyone except for me? Aww.It hurts so much. INJUSTICE![3]" "I told you. It is because you're not important!" Heero again mumbled. "Heero! YOU! I heard that!" Wufei clench a fist, with his veins sprouting out as a sign of anger. "Manuke!" Heero continued. Wufei couldn't take anymore and he poured all of his guts onto Heero. "Oi, oi, oi! Don't make your own conversations there." Heero and Wufei looked at Trowa, pulling each other's ear and cheek while Duo and Quatre stopped their conversation and also looked at Trowa left with no one to talk to. "Hai, hai. Keep down your temper." Quatre walked and sited, holding Trowa's hand while Heero and Wufei each moved to the edges of the couch that leaves Duo no choice but to sit at the middle of the two. "So how did you know this place?" Quatre started with his friendly voice. "Heero brought me here." Duo looked at his left and right, fearing that a fight might begin with him at the middle of it. "Is that so? Heero, why didn't you tell us that Duo's coming?" Quatre demanded an explanation. "We just met last night." Heero answered flatly. Trowa asked voice soft as usual. "Last night? How?" "By a picture." Duo answered next, looking curiously at Quatre's hand. "Shashin?!" everyone asked with wonder, looking at the two suspiciously. "What do you mean a picture?" Wufei moved closer to Duo, wanting a clear explanation. Duo moved away from Wufei like a scared cat, moving closer to Heero. "Because it's like this." Duo and Heero explained what happed last night to the three, still looking suspicious at them that they are just making this story up for them to tell something about it in such a coincidence.  
  
"Oh I see. So that's how you met. Such a story." Quatre leaned his head on Trowa's shoulder. "Hey! We didn't make that story up! It's true. Lying is not my thing!" Duo protested. "It's a pretty lucky picture! Such a coincidence. Why is it that I'm not the one?" Wufei still looks at Duo and Heero conspicuously at the corner of his eye with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "It's because you cannot be the one." Heero started again. "Heero! Do want to see the hospital now!" Wufei squeezes his fists, moving towards Heero throwing it to him. Duo holds back Wufei's attack, and avoids to be hit by Wufei's swaying hands, leaving Heero unharmed and sited quietly and the other corner of the couch, pretending not seeing Wufei wanting a fight. "Hmm? Doshita? I notice that you were looking at us from the start of you're story, Duo." The young Arab leaning on Trowa's shoulder lifted his head and asked. Wufei stopped swaying his arms and sat back mumbling at his place turning his back at Heero. "Ah.Uhm.the two of you are so sweet." Duo pointed at them, blushingly. "It is because they are a happily married couple." Wufei explained, looking jealous or something, looking at Duo dreaming, sky high. "They were like that, ever since they married two years ago." Heero talked at the edge of the couch with eyes closed and arms folded. "MARRIED?! Two.two years.married?!" Duo talked questionably, confused and surprised of the news he had just heard. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you that Trowa and Quatre are now Happily Married?" Heero questioned Duo, looking at him with his usual stare, *'nothing special'*. "No. I think you forget to mention that detail to me." Duo shouted he really is confused. He didn't even notice that his voice was too loud. "Okay. They are now two years married, happy and now lives together in this mansion. Now, don't tell me that I didn't mention it to you." Heero said, arms still crossed in front and didn't even move or bulged from his place. "Yeah right! But just now." Duo sweatdropped looking at Heero. "Is it really true that the two really married?" Duo addressed his question to Quatre and Trowa. "Yes. And it's our anniversary sixteen days from now. Two days after Heero's wedding." Quatre confirmed to Duo that he and Trowa really are married. "Aha! Did you know that Heero's getting married to Relena?" Wufei moved closer again to Duo, swinging an arm on Duo's shoulder and pointing a finger on Heero teasingly. "Yes. He had already mentioned that too me yesterday." Duo looked down and spoke slowly; Quatre noticed his friend's sudden change of reaction. "Speaking of wedding, what are you planning to do before you're wedding?" Trowa asked Heero, looking forward on an expected boy's party. "Duo, I think we should leave this room. We are going to have a long conversation. You are going to tell me a lot of things; besides, my husband here is opening a stag conversation of their own." Quatre invited Duo to leave the room and have a much more private and feminine conversation of their own, while the rest are having a talk with Heero's wedding. "Hey Trowa, may I use the phone?" Wufei tapped Trowa with his elbow. "You know where the phone is." Trowa waved a hand as a respond to Wufei's request. "Thank you." Wufei walked in the middle of Trowa's confirmation about his request. The two went out the door while Wufei picked up the phone grinning sheepishly.  
  
[2]- silence is a virtue, as you may know [3]- it's an overused word actually  
  
Author's notes: Shashin is picture. Their ages here should be between 17-18. Trowa and Quatre got married at the age of 15-16. Just bear with the mistakes of my carelessness. 


	4. forever you 3

Title: Forever You ~chapter 3~ Author: me_ko (meko_to@yahoo.com) Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 Disclaimer: I only claim the fic but the others I disclaim! I am not even earning from this stuff so don't bother sue me. You'll only end up with nothing. I own nothing! I tell you. I can't even afford to produce a nickel by my own. I only have my computer and other stuff dedicated for my obsession and I'm not giving them away even if you have already passed my dead body, my soul will continue to haunt you! Warning: AU might have some sad events on the coming chapters but I'm still not yet sure and still thinking about it. OOC? Notes: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were childhood friends but Duo has to leave for America with his parents. After ten years Duo goes to Japan without him knowing that he once lived in that place. Feedback: very appreciated. I had just started writing so I need feedbacks. Constructive criticisms might also help me improve. I learn from my mistakes.  
  
CHAPTER 3 A friend's past  
  
  
  
Quatre pulled back the two doors of the wide, bright room leaving the Japanese boy, his husband and the other one on the phone. Duo is at his back. Quatre's lining a sheepishly grin on his face. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Yuy Duo." "Hey Quatre keep it down, they might hear you. And my family name's no Yuy, its Maxwell, get it, Quatre Barton." Duo complained at the back of Quatre, who is giggling and can't control himself to laugh out. "You're still the Duo I know." Quatre walked without looking at Duo. "Oi Quatre, don't leave me here. Where are you going?" Duo catches up with Quatre who's going outside. "Let's talk at the garden shall we, Duo Yuy?" "Argh. Stop it I say, Quatre. Why wouldn't you stop?" Duo's already going to throw a fist at the back of Quatre's head but Quatre stopped walking. "Would you want to stay under that tree?" Quatre looked back pointing at the shady tree with a wooden table and chair under it and smiled at his friend. Duo hid his hand right away and smiled back. Quatre walked on a brick path. Duo did the same. Duo's eyes are still roaming also looking at the brick road he and Quatre are walking on; surrounded by pure green Bermuda grass, sparkling by the light rays from the sun, reflected by tiny droplets of water, clinging on the leaves; and near the walls were tiny, clipped, designed plants, carefully grown and a wide glass window sill looking over from the living room where the other boys are talking. Quatre sat on the chair under the shade of the tree. Duo sat on the other chair next to his friend. A servant then came, stood beside Quatre, bowed down and spoke in a very pleasant manner. "Master Quatre, would you want anything?" Quatre looked at Duo "What would you prefer? Do you want to eat?" "Actually, Quatre, I haven't eaten my breakfast yet." Duo looked down, rubbing his two hands against his thighs, ashamed of asking something to eat, to content his grumbling stomach. Quatre gave a small smile in return. "Bring us two cold glasses of fruit juice and also two slices of cake." Quatre ordered to the servant beside him. The servant bowed and stepped back without any complain. "Don't be ashamed, Duo. It's not like you. You always crave for food when you hear it." Quatre looked back at Duo. "I didn't know how I survived coming here without even taking my breakfast. You still really are a wealthy person, Quatre. You never change." Duo pointed at Quatre. "Duo, have your feelings changed?" "Huh? You mean those feelings? Maybe he's the reason why I survived without taking any food inside my mouth." Duo looked at the window, hoping to see through the glass. "No, fortunately, no, it's still the same, Quatre, it hasn't changed, and I hope it won't." "Only a few unusual people like that live in this time. You're really emotionally in love, 'amorous' I say." "What do you mean unusual?!" "Look! The two of you haven't seen each other for ten long years, with no communication and means of connection at all and you say you still love him? How do you explain that? I think you are really fallen deeply in love." "I have proven it last night." "Proven?! What do you mean proven?" "I mean, I was.I was deeply hurt like I was stabbed straight through my chest when I heard.when he said, he was getting married fourteen days from now. And actually, I didn't have a good sleep, look at my eyes." Quatre looked at Duo's eyes. "They're heart shaped." "Stop joking, Quatre. And I don't think I can still call it fortunate, it will only hurt me. Because he's already going to be married in a short time and I don't have the power of stopping his wedding." "Stop being so dramatic today; tell me what happened last night. I bet you were happy, you together with Heero, tell me." Quatre looked at Duo sheepishly. "Nothing really happened; we just had a little walk and talk" "How long?" ".From sundown to past midnight." "From where did you walk?" ".From the park to the playground." "That's far; from sundown to past midnight and walking meters long; and you call that little." "Well." "So you mean the night with Heero ended at the playground." "Actually he also walked me home." "He walked you home? And then?" "And then what?" "Did the two of you spend something overnight, like slept together?" "No! I tell you. I slept alone." "Then why didn't you pull him inside and convince him to stay or you may just push him straight to the bedroom, if still not then tie him up at your bed and.and." "Quatre! Get a hold of yourself. Is that really you? I didn't know such things roam inside you're mind."  
  
A crack distraction then came. The servant came with the food Duo requested. The argument of the two was temporarily stopped. When the servant left. "Enough of what happened to me last night. I want to know more about you. sooo, the two of you ended up to be together." Duo looks at Quatre suspiciously at the corner of his eye. "How did it happen that you and Trowa became married? How did he propose? As far as I can remember, he was such a silent guy, he doesn't talk too much, he's as cold as a frozen post standing at the middle of North Pole." Duo talked moving closer and closer to Quatre's face. ".And come to think of it, I remember that if I were together with Heero, you were with Trowa.Hmmmm, would you like to share the details?" "Oi, Duo, don't look at me like that, would you please make a little distance, and I'm losing my posture here." Looking at themselves, Quatre's almost gonna fall and Duo's holding Quatre's shoulders, leaning over him. Duo quickly returned to his seat and Quatre regained his posture. "Duo, don't forget. That's my husband you're talking about!" Quatre started to talk impatiently, even so. "It happened this way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~F_L_A_S_H_B_A_C_K~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Rrrrriiiinnnngggggg!!!!' "That's it for today." "Uhhhhhh.that was a long day." Quatre stretched his arms upward, sited beside the window. Trowa was fixing his things, sliding it inside his bag. "Let's go, Quatre." "I know. Oh." Quatre's eyes glanced at the window, seeing someone that he sure thinks completes his day. "Are you coming or you're just going to stick your eye on him? I'm leaving." "Oi Trowa! Don't leave me. MATTE!" Trowa didn't respond to Quatre who was able to catch up with him. While walking down the stairs. "Trowa? Are you coming to the dance night?" "Maybe not." "How come you're not coming?" "I'm not interested in attending those kinds of socialization." "I see." while walking towards the gate of the school, Quatre saw his 'someone' .running?.... "Oh Trowa, look, there he is! But.but why is he.running?" To Quatre's surprise, he approached them. "You're Quatre, right?" the man running knelt down before Quatre and Trowa and spoke in a voice like he's suffering and longing for something. "Y.yeah." Quatre's nervous; seeing he's fantasy kneel down before him. "I'm Glase Carrot, call me Carrot.You know. I've been thinking for so long, how long has it been? I can't it count anymore.I can't recall how long. I know it's not proper, but.I can't take this anymore." "What is it?" Quatre bend down in level with Carrot. "Would you be my date on the dance night?" Carrot said frankly.holding Quatre's hands ".or you already have an escort?" looking at Trowa "He said he's not com." "So it's okay!" before Quatre could explain, Carrot confirmed it right away. "Carrot?! Carrot?!" "Oh no! They're here! Sore JA!" Carrot ran away, opposite the direction of the voices calling him. Four persons stopped in front of Quatre "I'm Misu Chocolate, this is my sister Tira, this is Gateau and he is Marron, Carrot's brother. I warn you, stay away from Carrot. If you don't want to be hurt." Then they ran away from them to follow Carrot who's talking to another woman again. "They're weird." Quatre blinked. "Trowa.he asked me to be his date.I can't wait!" Quatre was giggling and almost wiggle Trowa. "Be careful of him." Trowa continued walking away from Quatre. "You too?" "Just be careful of him." While walking home, Quatre can't stop talking and thinking about the dance. "Bye." Trowa's monotone voice bid farewell. "HUH?" shocked at what Trowa had just said.why is he bidding farewell? "You're already in front of you're house." Trowa pointed at the house at the back of Quatre. Quatre looked back. "You're right. Why don't you come inside?" "Got work to do." Trowa continued walking down the street leaving Quatre in front of his house.  
  
The next day. Quatre was fixing himself. He didn't even noticed that time moves faster than he think it is. "I got to go." On the way, he passed by Trowa's house. "Maybe I could convince him for the last time." Quatre knocked on the door, Trowa immediately opened it. "Quatre? Aren't you going to the dance? Come in." "I'm already on my way there. I just dropped by to convince you even if for the last minute." "I already told you. I'm not going." "Why not?" "You already have someone to go with so I don't have anymore reason to go." "Is that so?" "I think you should be going now, you don't want to be late, do you?" "I guess so.but are you sure you're not coming? Fine by me. Bye." Quatre turned his back and walked towards the door. "Quatre, the weather isn't good today, don't get yourself wet." "It's not raining." "Just take care of yourself.and be careful of Carrot." "Hai.hai." And he left Trowa's place. Quatre was walking on the street, he looked up. "Trowa said, don't get myself wet.but is it going to rain? We have been together for so long, since Duo left, but still.I still can't understand him sometimes. He doesn't talk too much.opposite of my ever best friend.Duo, how are you going to confront this kind of situation? Where are you? You don't even write for almost a year now. *sigh*.but." Quatre was stopped from his thoughts when he heard some rumbling of leaves. He looked, but there was no one. Lighting ripped off from the sky, and then followed by a roar of thunder. He then saw two silhouettes of bodies under the tree. Another lightning draw its line, giving off enough brightness to see the faces of the two shadows. Seeing Carrot, the one person who asked him to be his date tonight. Quatre smiled a little at first and planned to walk there, but the person next to him was a woman! This woman wasn't Tira or Choco, who introduced themselves right after Carrot asked him to be his date on the dance night, but no. It was somebody else. He then thought to himself that there is nothing wrong when a man talk to each other, so Quatre continued to walk going to Carrot's direction. But Carrot made a move. He leaned forward, trapping the lady in his arms. Quatre froze in his position. Having second thoughts for continuing to walk towards the two. The thunder finally came roaring like a fierce lion, after the lighting had again ripped of the skies. Raindrops are starting to drop, one by one, little by little. Each second increases the number of drops falling from the crying clouds. Carrot tightened his arms around the woman's waist, holding her to him. He leaned down his head and whispered something in her ear. The lady looked up straight to him and Carrot locked the lady's lips with a kiss. Quatre was so shocked. He stepped backwards; he doesn't want to let those two people know that he was watching them. He runs as fast as he could, take the path that he has used. He doesn't know where his feet are taking him but he sure knows that he is taking the right way. At the same time, Trowa was making coffee out of coffee beans. There was a knock at the door, a knock that is like a cat scratched the wood of the door that can only be heard by sensitive ears, but he sure wants to see what the cat wants. He left the kitchen, and walked to the door. There, Quatre stood, his color was paler and he was gasping for air. "What happened to you?" concerned could be felt by the tone of Trowa's voice "TROWA! I should have listened to you." "About the rain? I told you not to get yourself wet and now look at you, you're dripping wet." "Chigai! It's not about that." "Then what is it?" "I.It's.a.a.bout." Quatre couldn't say it, tears draw lines down he's cheek and he sobs continuously. "Shhh.calm down. You don't have to tell me if you couldn't say it." Trowa wiped off Quatre's tears falling from his eyes, tracing down his cheeks but then, Quatre suddenly fainted dependently on Trowa's arms. "Quatre? Daijobu ka?" Trowa lifted Quatre and laid him down on the couch next to the door. "Wait here." Trowa went up and down the staircase, back and forth the kitchen. Trowa came back bringing with him some towels, his clothes and a basin full of warm water. He laid it all at the table next to Quatre. He held the dry towel and wiped off the droplets of water clinging on to Quatre's body and hair. He works silently but then. "He must change his clothes, it's all soaked up. I can do something about the upper part but.how about the other part? .the lower one?" He tried opening the buttons of Quatre's blouse but. he just couldn't do it. He stared at Quatre's body thinking of how he could change Quatre's dripping clothes [4]. Luckily enough, Quatre has regained consciousness, he opened his eyes. "Trowa, why are you staring at me like that?" "I was trying to change your clothes." "Change my clothes?" Quatre looked at himself. "I feel.heavy." "You shouldn't move too much. You have a fever. You must change those clothes of yours before your fever climbs up. I'll help you change." "No, no, I can do it myself." "Well then, here's a dry towel and these are my clothes. You can use them for now." Trowa stood up and turned to his back. "Where are you going?" "At the kitchen to get you something to eat and for you to be alone." "Thank you." "If you need some help just call me." "Okay." Trowa walked towards the kitchen. Quatre gripped on to the towel for a second then moved. Quatre started unbuttoning his shirt and wring the excess water that has soaked his clothes onto the basin, grabbed the towel and wiped the water that's clinging onto his body. Then picked up the clothes Trowa lend him. While Quatre was doing this, Trowa was in the kitchen. While he was boiling the soup, he's slicing apples, peeling oranges and arranging it on a plate. He then poured the soup on a bowl and arranged it on a tray together with the plate of fruits and a glass of cold water. "Trowa?" Quatre peeked in. His soft voice reached Trowa's ears. "What is it, Quatre?" "Is there something that I can help you?" Quatre walked towards Trowa but he fell. Trowa caught him in his arms before he could slam on the floor. "Why are you walking? You shouldn't tire yourself." "No. I'm alright; I just walked here to tell you that I'm going home. Thank you for lending me your clothes, I'll return them to you when it's already clean." Quatre looked up to Trowa, giving off a faint smile. "I won't let you." "You won't let me?" "You're fever is still high. It might get even worse if you go home now, besides the weather still isn't good." "Then what shall I do?" "Stay here for the night. You may use my bed upstairs." "No it's your bed, use it. Maybe I'll just stay at the living room; I can sleep on the couch." "Don't lie to me. Use my bed." Trowa lifted Quatre to avoid further refusals. Carrying him on his arms and walked upstairs going to the room. "Why are you insisting me to use your bed?" "I know that you don't sleep on couches. You are not used in that kind of life." "That's not the answer I'm looking for! Why do you care for me so much?" Quatre griped onto Trowa's shirt, hoping that Trowa would answer back. Trowa laid Quatre on the bed and turned back again. "You know how I feel for you." Quatre sat up. "How you feel for me? I don't understand what you're saying to me." "If you always think that way, your mind will forever remain blocked. Think about it." With these words, Trowa stepped out of the room and left Quatre sited on the bed, deeply drowned in thoughts. "My mind will remain blocked? What does he mean by his words? He always makes me confuse about things." Quatre stared at the door, where Trowa had gone. "How do I feel about Trowa anyway?" Quatre was still deeply in thoughts, thinking of the answer he might get. Trowa came back with the tray of food he had prepared for Quatre earlier. He placed it on top of the table beside the bed. Trowa sat beside Quatre. "Here, you must first eat before taking the medicine and taking a rest." Trowa held the bowl of hot soup on his hands and helped Quatre to eat. While Trowa was feeding him, Quatre was staring at Trowa, searching his mind. How does he feel about Trowa? Quatre's heart began to pound faster as he stares at Trowa's eyes. /'Why? Why is it that my heartbeat pounds fast and even faster every second I stare at him, why?'/ Quatre's asking his mind over and over. "Drink this. It will make your fever drop." Trowa reached Quatre the medicine and a glass of water. Quatre drank it without hesitation and passed back the glass to Trowa. Trowa then grabbed it and laid it on top of the tray. Then Quatre started. "I should have listened to you in the first place. I saw him with another girl.and he kissed her! He shouldn't have asked me out to be his date if he's going for another girl. Is this why you're warning me? I was so stupid for falling for him and not listening to you. I was.I was." Quatre again can't continue in what he was saying. Tears again successfully flowed from his eyes. "I thought I told you not to tell it if you can't bear the pain that you're feeling every time you speak about it. Calm down. We can talk about it sometime, when you're already ready to talk about it and if it doesn't hurt you anymore and when that time comes, I assure you that I will listen." Trowa tried to soothe Quatre's feelings but that's all he could do to calm Quatre. He stood up. "Go get some rest. You really need it." "How about you? Where will you sleep?" Quatre tried to stand up but he's too weak to do so. "Who told you that I'm going to sleep?" Before Quatre could do any more protest, Trowa already left. /'I feel dizzy. Maybe it's somewhat one of the effects of the medicine Trowa gave me.'/ After feeling the effects of the medicine, Quatre couldn't help it and decided to sleep. Trowa came back inside the room bringing with him a basin of warm water and a towel. He walked beside Quatre and placed the basin on top of the table near the bed. He dipped the towel and wrings the excess water and damped it on Quatre's face. /'You are so innocent in nature; you don't deserve to be hurt this way. Your angelic face indicates your heart, so pure of love, hope, kindness, sincerity and cheerfulness that of a child. That man doesn't deserve you! You don't deserve to be fooled by him. No one does and no one will ever deserve to fool you.'/ Trowa brushed Quatre's hair with his fingers. "Where did he found the guts to make you cry? You were exposed to the reality and cruelty of life earlier than you and I have expected." As if responding to what Trowa was saying to him, Quatre's angelic face moved, maybe to be more comfortable in his position. But then Quatre mutter the name 'Trowa'. Trowa in his part, smiled. Hearing his name came out from the lips of Quatre in the middle of his sleep, is enough to bring a smile on his face. "Don't worry, Quatre. I'm just here beside you. I promise that I will protect you. I will not allow another person show you how it feels like to be hurt. I promise." Trowa continued caring for Quatre. He never left Quatre's side all night. Doing the unforgotten method of curing people with the ever sickness fever. Quatre wakes in the morning. The sun's rays penetrating through the window's glass, inside the room, pricking to the eyes of Quatre. He slowly opened his eyes and roams it inside the room. He first looked at the ceiling, the walls, the window, onto his sides, beside the bed and onto the floor. Noticing and remembering that it wasn't his room but Trowa's, he then searched for Trowa. But unfortunately he was alone inside the room and no traces of Trowa even his shadow or whatsoever. He heard footsteps coming from the staircase going nearer the room. Quatre fixed his gaze at the door. The doorknob slowly turned and the door silently opened, revealing Trowa, carrying with him another tray of food. "Did you have a good sleep? I brought in breakfast, in case that you're hungry." Trowa entered, walking towards Quatre, settling the food tray near the bed. "I feel much better now. Where did you slept?" "I didn't sleep." "You didn't? Why?" "I'm taking care of you, of course. Now eat your breakfast. You need energy." Trowa passed Quatre the breakfast he has made for him. ".I have already called your house and I told them that you're here. And I also told them that I'm going to bring you home but they insisted that they're going to pick you up." "Didn't you take even a short nap? Don't you even feel sleepy? Aren't you going to take a rest?" "Today's the start of our two weeks vacation. We have a lot of time to rest and I don't have much to do so it's okay for me not to sleep even for awhile." Before Quatre could ask again, the doorbell rang. Trowa stood up and left Quatre, finishing his breakfast. Trowa opened the door, seeing Quatre's servants. "We're here to pick Master Quatre up." One of the persons standing by the door said. "He's upstairs, presently finishing his breakfast. Come in." Trowa showed Quatre's servants the way to his room. Trowa opened the door, where Quatre sitting on the bed, already finished his breakfast. Quatre looked at the door the moment it opened. "Oh, Rashid! You're here to pick me up?" "Yes, Master Quatre. You're father wants to see you immediately, he was so worried about you, Master." "Oh. Is that so?" Quatre looked down. The smile on his face slightly faded. Trowa seem to notice this and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. Quatre in return, looked up and managed to give off a tiny smile. Quatre would want to stay a little bit longer, but Rashid insisted that they must go home. Quatre couldn't do anything but agree. The moment they left, Trowa was alone in his house.  
  
Days passed by. And in two days, they would have to get back to school. Quatre was already forgetting the incident with Carrot, regaining his cheerfulness. He was always with Trowa, spending their vacation together. Rashid almost blow his head, whenever Quatre was gone, for Quatre wouldn't even tell where he and Trowa are going and if ever Rashid can't find him, he wouldn't go back home. Poor Rashid, he must take all of the anger Quatre's father is throwing. One day, while having a picnic at the park, Quatre and Trowa caught sight of Carrot. Trowa could feel his heart jump in anger, clenching his hands; his mind was being conquered by blackness. Trowa stood up, going to the direction where Carrot is standing. Quatre followed his gaze onto Trowa, when he realizes where Trowa is heading, he tried to stop Trowa but he wasn't heard. Trowa run towards Carrot, slamming a fist onto Carrot's face, who stumbled, rolling recklessly on the grass. When Trowa's going to throw another slam, Quatre suddenly appeared in between; blocking Trowa's way and protecting the one slumped on the grass. "Trowa, stop this insanity!" "You call this insanity? Why would you protect someone who tried.no who have hurt you so badly?" Trowa tried to wave Quatre away but Quatre wasn't bulging from his place. "Get out of the way Quatre." "NO!" "Quatre, get out of the way. Don't try to." "Trowa stop!" Quatre's scream reached Trowa's mind and he started to become calm. Quatre turned to the one slumped on the grass and tried to help him. Trowa turned to his back and started to run away from Quatre and back to his house. Quatre saw Trowa running and immediately followed him. "Trowa, what's happening to you? The Trowa I saw earlier is not the Trowa I once knew." Quatre run after Trowa who is already inside his house. "You are right. I am not the Trowa you once knew earlier." "You've.change. What made you to." ".to change?" Trowa helped Quatre to finish. "Quatre, how could you be so protective over him while he's the one who made you cry that night? Why would you want him to be unharmed?" "Trowa, don't put yourself into trouble just because of me. And ones more you are not the one who has been harmed.I am the one Trowa not you!" "Not me? How can you say that? I also have been affected.I also have been inflicted by the harm that he has given you! It comes to me twice from what harm you have felt towards that incident! Do you know that Quatre? NO! You don't know anything about that!" "Then why has it to affect you that much?" "You don't want to know." "I want to know for you to stop this madness!" Quatre shouted at the top of his lungs, all his guts have been poured into that one shout. The feeling of anger can already be felt. "Do you think loving you is madness?!" "I've been thinking of what you have said to me that night about.what did you say?" "Do you think that would be madness?" "No, no, no. I would want to hear the exact words." /'oh my! I shouldn't have shouted that! Now I have given him a hint that I love him. What if he walks away if I say it again?'/ "Do you think rabing you is madness?" "Trowa, can you please say it clear. Don't twist my mind." /'here goes.'/ "Do you think.l.lo.living you is madness?" /'There! I blew it already!'/ /'oh my god! This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. What am I thinking? There is no special thing on that! He just protects me as a friend that's all!'/ "Did you say loving?" /'now he's thinking of walking away!'/ "Y.yeah." "As a friend?" /'what?! How did I spit that word out?'/ "." /'now he's really walking away'/ "Trowa! Will you please stop twisting my mind! I'm already having a headache when I'm going with you! Please be straight even for once, Trowa! My god!" "." /'I better remain shut. He's going to walk away if I clear that sentence out'/ "Trowa!" "." "Trowa! I don't want to do all the talking here! What are you being afraid of?" "." "Trowa! First you hit Carrot down. Second you're twisting my mind. Third you won't answer my questions." "I hit Carrot because he gave you such harm!" "Then why does it affect you so much?! Were going back and around here, Trowa! So better spit it out!" "I LOVE YOU, Quatre!" Trowa confessed! He shouted it out at the top of his voice immediately! The silent Trowa actually shouted! And what's more he confessed his love for Quatre! "If that is just you're problem! That is also my problem because I also love.what did you say again? Did I hear myself right this time?" Quatre also shouted in return but becomes minimized as he ended his sentence. "Complete you're sentence first." "I'm the one who asked first." "Then I'm throwing you back your question." "Tro." Quatre has been cut when Trowa grabbed his hand; the other hand wrapped around Quatre's waist, pulling him close and even closer until the gap between their bodies is gone sealing Quatre's lips with his own lips. It took a while before they parted. Trowa lightly placed a finger on top of Quatre's lips, looking at him lovingly. "I said I love you. Now don't make me repeat myself that loud the first time I told you cause the neighbors may come barging in right at my door together with the police for having such riot inside my house okay." Quatre nodded and Trowa released his finger slowly but the other arm is still wrapped around Quatre's waist. "Trowa." Quatre looked at Trowa's eyes; he could see both eyes despite the bangs that hide the other. "I'm sorry for the kiss" Trowa could be seen blushing. "Hmm." Quatre shook his head cuddling closer into Trowa's embrace. "I also love you." Their position didn't take long. The door suddenly flew, brutally open, revealing Quatre's father together with Rashid standing behind the furious man. "What's the meaning of this?" the former demanded an explanation. Seeing his son, Quatre, wrapped inside Trowa's protective arms. "I won't allow this! Quatre, we'll go home this instant!" walking towards the two lovers and pulling an arm of Quatre. But Quatre just tightened his grip onto Trowa and won't bulge. "No!" came the refusing answer "I won't!" "Let go of my son, you." the right word won't enter his mind, won't slip from his mouth "He is a wealthy heir of our family and you're not the right kind for him! You're so low compared to his status in the society." "I'm sorry, sir. but despite your criticism over me, I still love you're son. I truly love, Quatre." Quatre looked up to his lover. Trowa had just said his feelings for him, straight to his father, with no second thoughts and without any doubt. They had just clearly known what the other feels for the other and already making up and this! Comes his father and rejects their love for one another. When he's already being overwhelmed by Trowa's warmth around his body, come barging in his father. "What will you give my son.suffering?" "You are the one who's giving me sufferings, father! You were not much of a father to me. I was always with the servants, thinking they were more of a family to me. I follow you're will, what you want of me to become and I also did my best to be in line with you're standards as heir to our family but you don't pay attention to it. You don't even seem to recognize. You don't even know me father! And I also think that you don't even care what ever would happen to me. For once, father.let me.make.my own.decision.and just.be.happy .for.me." Quatre successfully finished what he wanted to say; despite the continuous sobs he's making. Tears flowed from his eyes. He cuddled closer to Trowa, burying his face deeper into the taunt chest of the body next to him and holding onto Trowa's body, tightly, as if he's strength depends on him and his body would fall the minute he release himself from his tight grip. Quatre's father seems to freeze at his son's words. Seeming to realize that what his son had just said is true. His expression slowly changes, from furious to calm. Slowly, he stretched a hand, reaching for his son, laying it gently on Quatre's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Quatre. I was too busy that I didn't know that what I am making you do isn't making you any happy. I failed as a father to you; I haven't fulfilled my responsibilities. Quatre, I'm sorry. I thought it would be the best to do, what's best for you, but I was wrong.really wrong! Would you forgive me?" "I do forgive you father, I have already forgiven you a long time. I love you so much, father." Releasing his arms from Trowa and throwing himself to his father, backing a little from the force. His father in return embraced him tight, both crying in each others arms. "I love you so much, my son." Trowa just stood there, in front of the father and son couple. The father seems to notice and stepped back, just to see his son's face. "Is this what you really wanted?" then looks at Trowa. Quatre turned his head to see his beloved and nodded. "Yes, father. I love him." Then Quatre's father asked Trowa. "Do you really love my son?" "Yes, sir." Out the short answer from the one being addressed. "Well then, maybe I have no choice. Make sure that he would be happy under your protection." Sighed Quatre's father and smiled down at his son. "Father, you mean." Quatre's startled, happy voice rang. He looked down. "Yes, if that would really make you happy." Then he looked at Trowa again. "When could we talk about the preparations? I'll be the one in charge of all the expenses so you don't have to worry." Tapping Trowa's shoulders lightly. "I congratulate you, now, for being the one to capture my son's heart." Trowa smiled and said a 'thank you' silently. Quatre griped his hands even tighter around his father and also thanked his father. The feeling of joy that Quatre and Trowa are now feeling cannot be expressed in mere words anymore. Just the looks they have on their faces are enough proof that they really were happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E_N_D_of_F_L_A_S_H_B_A_C_K~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're fortunate enough to see your true love in him." Duo's voice cleared. The jealousy in his eyes is shown. "Why didn't he show up on that day?" it is a question but it seems like it's not for Quatre. "I think it's better if you would ask him personally that question." Quatre knows what Duo is talking about. ".but you do know why, am I right, Quatre?" "Yes, but its more proper if the answer comes out from him." "I can't ask him." Was Duo's retorted answer; no trust can be felt in his tone. ".after all this years, it has been more than ten years, Quatre. Why bother ask a little, silly question." "You can do it. If you really want to know, you would do anything just to know the answer to your question, right?" "Maybe it's not necessary to know the answer; some questions are remained unanswered, anyway." "What if he holds the answer." Quatre doesn't really prefer it as a question. "What if not! He's getting married and it's going to be in two weeks! There is no way I could stop it." "Do you really think that way?" "What can I do? He doesn't fell anything for me. I just hope that he would be happy together with his.wife" "Duo, it doesn't hurt to try." "But the answer might be!" Duo replied immediately. "The reason why I pulled you out of there is because." ".you know that it will hurt me, right?" Duo finished off Quatre's sentence. "Hey, you're still my best friend right? And I still know what you feel." Then Quatre sighed "When you loved somebody, you know the consequences right?" Duo nodded, and then Quatre continued. "There are two ways; the way to happiness and the other one is painful, and I don't want to see you in pain because you're my friend but even if you're going to be hurt, the most important thing is you experience to love." "Thank you for pulling me out there. I don't think that I can handle it now." "When you love somebody, prepare yourself to be hurt no matter how painful it is." "Quatre, I really don't know what to do." "Ask him. Follow what your heart is saying; what it wants to do." Quatre moved closer to Duo so he could embrace his friend, thinking that it would help Duo even in the tiniest way he could think of. "You can ask him that question when the two of you are alone, together; maybe when the two of you go home. It's a good chance." Quatre sympathize with his long braided friend, recalling the memory of their childhood, together. "I also think so. Maybe I should do it later." Duo moved closer to Quatre's comforting embrace. Then the servant again came. "Master Quatre, lunch has been served." Quatre looked at his servant, signaling a dismiss nod and looked back to Duo to tell the news but before Quatre could do that, Duo's sense of food activated. "FOOD?! Did I just hear lunch?" Popping his head up like no worries had just passed, wearing his usual grin. "Nice food call, stopping any dramatic scene that includes Duo." Quatre sighed with a smile. Duo stood up and run towards the house, running through the hall like a five year old kid, sniffing the aroma from right to left, from door to door of the rooms he passes by. Quatre walked next to him, glad to see his friend's smile back on his face again. Duo suddenly stopped in the middle of a split road, looking from left to right, sniffing the scent like a dog. "Ah, Quatre." Duo spoke. "Nani?" "Where is the food served?" ".at the dining table." "I know that! But where IS the dining room?!" Duo pouted; confused whether he would take the left way or the right one. Quatre chuckled at Duo's back. "Hey! What's so funny?" Quatre couldn't answer as he burst out of laughter. "Hey.I'm asking a question here, mind if you answer? You're actually insulting me!" Duo's getting irritated of Quatre, who's not answering him and just laughs at his place. "I'm sorry, Duo. I thought.I thought you knew the way." Quatre at last spoke, calming himself from laughing but still spoke between chuckles. "You know that I'm only new in this house. This isn't your old house which I loiter around and wouldn't be lost even if you blindfold my eyes." Duo complains, tapping the head of the blonde. "Hey, Quatre are you listening to me? Are you still in your perfect mind?" Duo knocks at Quatre's head and shouts at his ear. "Yes, I'm still here, and you don't need to worry about bringing me in a retarded hospital. The reason why I thought that you knew the way is because you seemed so sure and confident about yourself and the very thing is that you are also on the right track." "I'm on the right track? And let me tell you the reason why I halted is because I couldn't follow the smell anymore. This way and that, both have the smell of food." "Turn right. The left is where the kitchen is." Point a finger in each direction while mentioning the way. Duo came back to the state of his food cravings. "It's the right way then." And he resumed his running until he reached a double door room which where he thinks the aroma of food comes from. "This is the room ne, Quatre?" Quatre nodded beside him. Quatre pushed the door slowly, seeing Trowa, Heero and Wufei sited beside the long table, filled with mouth watering food, if that's how Duo describes it. "We have a good chef here, you know." Referring to Duo. Duo's eyes were sparkling and his mouth was widely open with a falls of water rushing out. "Does this really break into you?" Duo didn't notice that Quatre was talking to him because his attention was drawn to the row of foods arranged at the table. "Oh well. You better catch that water up, before you dehydrate yourself." Dragging Duo to the table then got an idea and Quatre whispers something in Duo's ear "Sit beside Heero and ask him." Quatre insisted. "I'll do that when we go home." Duo replied still being dragged by Quatre and still drooling all over the food. Trowa was seated at the end of the table, at his left seated Heero, one seat apart from Wufei. Quatre pulled the chair between Heero and Wufei and pushed Duo to sit on the soft cushioned chair while he took the seat next to Trowa, at his right. At first Duo was reluctant to seat between Heero and Wufei but was insisted to sit. Duo was fidgeting with the end of his braid and was stopped when one of Quatre's servants appeared at the door with Relena at his back, announcing her arrival. "Aa.Relena. We were just about to start our lunch. Would you like to join us?" was Trowa's warm welcome. Quatre looked at Duo, don't know what he feels, maybe bothered that Duo may not have the chance to talk to Heero privately now that Relena's here. "Have a seat." Quatre then stood, pulling the chair next to him. "Thank you." Relena walked and looked at Duo before settling down on the said chair. "Oh Relena, this is Duo, our childhood friend." Quatre started, noticing that Relena was looking at Duo, pointing a hand towards Duo's direction. Relena seems to be startled by the time the name Duo reached her ears and reluctantly nodded when Quatre was finished talking. During the whole meal, it wasn't that noticeable aside from Relena that Heero seems to be annoyed with Wufei, serving Duo, which exactly what was in Heero's mind. When he was going to ask if Duo would like to have some Fettuccini, Wufei had already placed a stack of it at Duo's plate, this happened again and again until he decided to drop the idea. The whole meal seems to be quiet despite of the sounds made by the tapping of utensils on the plate.  
  
[4]- come on Trowa! What's happening with you? It's not that hard to change clothes.umm.is it?  
  
Author's notes: I used the characters of Bakuretsu Hunters in Trowa and Quatre's past cause I need someone who is running after someone and from what I have watched; Carrot is always running after someone even if it's the first time he saw her and was being chased by his comrades and since they are traveling, they are not staying in a particular place. I don't know much about them and I also definitely don't own them. Just still bear with the fic, okay? 


End file.
